You Two Would be Good Together
by Ybarra87
Summary: Ember had decided to dump Skulker after he decided hunting the dipstick was more important than the date they had. Now as Ember wonders if she can ever find a decent guy to date, Kitty shows up with something she hopes will get Ember to see who is right for her. I don't own anything belonging to Danny Phantom.


**This was an idea that I came up with and had to tell. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ember McLain, the rock star ghost, was currently sitting in her realm and was in a real foul mood than she usually was. The reason for her foul mood: Skulker, her idiot now ex-boyfriend. The moron had the nerve to blow off their date just to go hunt that dipstick of a hero Danny Phantom. He claimed that he saw his chance to finally add his pelt to his wall since he was acting strangely not to mention his friends, the nerd and the Goth, were not hanging out with him as much as they usually did. It made her mad that he paid more attention to the dipstick then her not to mention he got his butt kick by the dipstick yet again, no surprise there, but Ember couldn't take it anymore. She could no longer stand being with someone who wouldn't give her the time that he would give to who he was hunting so she dumped him. Of course being the idiot he was he didn't seem to know why she was dumping a "great" hunter but she just told him that he was such a great hunter then he could hunt for the answer if he could find it.

"Why can't I find a decent man?" She just asked herself as she picked up her guitar and began playing it for a bit while thinking about her dating life. When it came to her dating life, Ember never really had any luck finding a good man. Ever since the boy who she thought liked her and asked her out on a date only to stand her up in the end, Ember had dated several ghost guys but each one was a loser worse than the last one with Skulker being the grand loser of them all. She couldn't help but see some of this as her fault since she chose to date the ghost bad boys of the Ghost Zone instead of a nice boy however in the Ghost Zone nice boys were rare breed since there were hardly any there.

As Ember continued to play her guitar, she heard someone knocking on her door and a familiar voice calling out to her. "Ember, are you home?" It asked.

Ember just gave a small smile since she immediately recognized who the voice belonged to: her friend Kitty. Thinking that Kitty probably found out about what had happened with her and Skulker, Ember quickly let her in. "I take it you heard what happened?" She asked as Kitty came in to her home carrying a bag.

"Yeah, I did. I knew you were going to dump that loser eventually, I'm just surprised it last this long." Kitty replied.

"I am too but you know there are no good ghosts around to date. I just want someone to make me feel special that's all and I was dumb enough to think Skulker was that person." Ember responded as she then looked at the bag Kitty was holding. "So what's in the bag?" She then asked.

"Oh this? Just some stories." Kitty answered as she then opened the bag showing her a bunch of papers stapled together.

"Stories?" Ember asked with a puzzled look on her face. "What are they about?"

"Oh they're just made up stories about you and Danny." Kitty replied as Ember gave a furious look.

"What?!" She roared out. "Who wrote these?!"

"Just some of the people of Amity Park. Apparently Danny has a fan club and some of the members write made up stories about him. However the ones they like to write about the most are about you two getting together." Kitty responded as Ember's hair started burning bright and fiercely.

"Who in their right mind would think me and the dipstick would be good together?! I mean he's nothing but an annoying jerk who keeps getting in my way!" She screamed out.

"Well to be fair you were trying to take over his town along with the world and it's his job to protect it." Kitty pointed out only for Ember to give an offended look. "What? You made it sound like he get's in your way for no reason when he does have a reason." Ember just gave out an annoyed groan when Kitty said that. "Besides I happen to agree with the ones who wrote these stories. I think you two would be good together if you gave him a chance."

Ember just looked at Kitty in disbelief when she heard that, shaking her head a few seconds afterward. "I'm curious Kitty, how did you find out about this fan club of the dipstick's?" She asked.

"Well about two weeks ago, Johnny happened to forget about a date we had scheduled." Kitty said as Ember threw in a comment.

"There's a shocker." She said in a sarcastic tone only for Kitty to ignore it as she continued.

"Anyway I happened to get very upset that he forgot so I decided to go to the human realm for a while in hopes to blow off some steam. I was thinking about destroying some of the town until I accidentally came across Danny's fan club telling the stories they made about you and Danny, I couldn't help but fall in love with them right away which caused me to clam down as well." Kitty finished.

"Did the dipstick then show up and sucked you into his thermos?" Ember then asked.

"No, Danny made it clear that he doesn't care what we do as long as we don't destroy the town or hurt anybody so he's fine with ghost wondering around as long as they don't cause trouble." Kitty answered.

Ember just gave out another groan hearing that. "I don't understand what makes people think me and him would be good together." She said.

"Well I don't know what Danny's fans see but when I see him I happen to see a very nice boy. Sure I prefer Johnny over him but Danny is the type of person who would make you feel safe. He would put you first even if it harmed him. He's someone who will brighten your day and life." Kitty replied as Ember gave an unsure look. "I stole these stories to show you what others see but I know I can't force you to at least talk to him. So how about this? If you read my favorite story about you two and don't like it then I will never suggest that you go out with Danny again. Okay?"

"Fine." Ember said as Kitty reached into the bag and pull out her favorite Ember and Danny story making sure to move the title page out of the way and handed it to her. Ember began reading the story expecting to find it stupid and unbelievable but as she read it she couldn't help but admire and love it. Whoever wrote the story made it where Phantom actually hated to fight her, he couldn't help but wonder about who she was before she died and why she would try to control people into loving her when her voice was perfect as it was. Phantom couldn't help but see she was an excellent singer and was confused to why she would use mind control to get people to love her when he happened to love her for herself. The Phantom in the story couldn't help but think that the Ember back when she was alive was someone who had a lot of self esteem issues who still had those issues now which is why she uses mind control. Ember couldn't help but cry since it was like the author knew everything about her and didn't paint her as a heartless villain. The story basically ended with Phantom telling Ember how he felt about her and that she didn't need to use mind control to get people to listen to her music since he saw she was good. Ember just flew off confused about what her arch enemy told her not knowing how to feel while Danny just hoped that she would stop using mind control and used the talent he knew she had. After reading it Ember was in tears. "Who wrote this?" Asked as she turned to the title page to see the author's name and give a shocked look to see who it was: Danny Fenton. Ember just looked at Kitty in disbelief as her friend gave her a small smile. "Dipstick wrote this?"

"Yeah, he did." Kitty answered. "Image my surprise when I first stumbled across his fan club meeting and he happened to be there in his human form reading this story to his fans. It was obvious from the way he wrote and read this to everyone that he actually has feelings for you. The moment I heard his story I knew he would be perfect for you however you were currently with Skulker not to mention a very stubborn person, I knew you wouldn't listen or consider him so I stole these stories and decided to show you them when you finally dumped the loser hoping it will get you to see what a good person he is."

Ember just gave Kitty a small smile."Thanks Kitty." She said as Kitty smiled back at her.

"So what do you intend to do?" She then asked.

Ember just looked at Danny's story. "I think I'm going to give Danny's story the ending it deserves." She replied.

A FEW HOURS LATER

DANNY'S ROOM

Danny had just gotten back from fighting Skulker yet again, the hunter ghost had tried yesterday to collect his pelt but in the end failed. However today was different, Skulker had came after Danny blaming him for his girlfriend dumping him, Danny had no idea who his girlfriend was or how it was his fault so Skulker filled him in how his girlfriend Ember dumped him since he decided to go after him instead of make it to the date they had. When Danny heard that he couldn't believe how much of a idiot the hunter was since Ember dumping him was his fault, not to mention what Ember even saw in him since she could do so much better. However Skulker made things worse when he said he only approached her because of the low self esteem she had and made it clear that she would do anything for attention. Just hearing him talk about Ember that way made something snap inside of Danny because truth be told he actually really liked her. He saw talent in her but it was clear she couldn't see it, Danny didn't know why so he went to his sister Jazz who had done her own analysis profile on Ember and found out that she believed Ember had low self esteem from when she was alive. She believed that Ember had wanted to be a rock star when she was alive but was put down to the point where she doubted herself. Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for her, both him and Jazz knew how tough high school was so it was probably a nightmare for her especially since it looked like she had no one to turn to. Danny immediately began beating Skulker to the ground and sucked him into his thermos making sure to shake it a lot before he sent him back into the Ghost Zone.

Right now Danny was heading to his room intending on resting until dinner. As he made his way to his room he began thinking about Ember. "Now that's she single I wonder if I have a chance?" He asked himself only to give out a sigh. "No she will never consider me boyfriend material." He said as he went into his room and noticed that there was something on his bed. Danny looked to see it was the story he had written about him and Ember. "What the? How did this get here?" He asked himself as he picked it up. The reason Danny had written the story was because he couldn't stop thinking about Ember. For some reason she seemed to be on his mind a lot that he couldn't focus on anything else, Jazz after seeing how her brother couldn't focus on anything suggested he write about why he liked her to see if it could help him. Danny began doing that which to his surprise did work but he did more than write about why he liked her, he wrote a story where his ghost form actually tried to get her to stop using mind control to get people to listen and love her. It was a story he couldn't help but write it eventually getting the attention of someone in his fan club, which he had no idea he had, who wanted him to read his story to the rest of the group most of which liked the idea of Ember and him together. In the end Danny had became a member in his own club not that he minded since he liked the people there and the stories they wrote.

As Danny looked at his story he noticed that was another story on his bed. Curious what it was about Danny began to read it. To his shock it was a continuance to his story, it was about Ember trying to figure out her feelings after finding out about how Danny felt about her. It detailed her life how she grew up being neglected by her parents with dreams of becoming a rock star only for her parents and other people to grow up and get real. Danny couldn't help but feel for her as he read about her life when she was alive up to when she died along with the choices she made. The Ember in the story was afraid to like him because she had been hurt a lot in the past but in the end chose to talk to him about how she felt with the hopes that he would still accept her. Danny couldn't help who wrote this or how it ended but got the answer to his first question when he heard a voice he couldn't help but love.

"Did you like my story?"

Danny turned around to see Ember standing behind him. "Yeah, I did." He said as he then asked. "How did you find out about my story?"

"Kitty." She answered. "She happened to stumble upon you reading your story at your fan club after an incident with Johnny. She apparently liked it and thought we would be good together so she stole your story along with several others with the intent on showing me how good we would be together. She decided to show them to me after I dumped Skulker."

"Yeah, I heard about you dumping Skulker from him today. Apparently he blamed me for you dumping him and said a few things which resulted in me kicking his butt like usual." Danny said.

"I can't believe I dated that idiot." Ember muttered as she looked at Danny. "When I read your story I couldn't help but wonder why you would like me of all people. It made me wonder what you saw in me that I couldn't see. You see I always loved singing when I was alive but was told I was no good at it and had no talent. So I when I became a ghost I decided to use mind control to get people to like me but you actually think I do have talent which really confuses me."

"Ember you're a real good singer." Danny responded. "I don't know how it was for you when you were alive but it's clear everyone refused to give you a chance. You now have a chance to be the rock star you want to be granted you're now dead but that's besides the point. The point is that you can be the great rock star and singer I know you are without the mind control.

"You really think so?" Ember asked as Danny gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I do." He said as he then held up Ember's story. "Now I have to ask how does your story end?"

"Well I would like to take the chance to get to know you before we decide to start dating if that's alright with you." Ember said as Danny gave her a small smile.

"That's fine with me." He said as he pulled out a chair for Ember to sit on while he sat on his bed and began talking with her.

THE END


End file.
